The Heiress of Slytherin
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: How far will a girl go to bring back Voldemort? What secrets could she be keeping from him or her soon to be husband? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like the story :) I don't own Harry potter only Hokey and Olivia and her mother **

**Villains' Bad Girl helped me with this story :) **

Olivia was walking down the steps and she saw the mail on the floor by the door. she picked it up and it was her letter from Hogwarts.  
Olivia just gotten her letter and she smiled. she went over to her best friends house to see Draco. she went in and saw Dobby. "Hey Dobby is Draco home?"

He nodded nervously. "Dobby will fetch the young master for you. please sit", he said running off.

Olivia did like Dobby and her house elf Hokey. Dobby did had it bad with Draco's dad. she sat down like he told her to do in the living room. she looked around and smiled.

Dobby reappeared in front of Olivia. "young master is on his way", he said. "would you like anything?"

Olivia looked down at him. " could I have some water, please?" she watched Dobby.

"of course" he snapped his fingers disappearing. Draco smiled as he walked into the room. "Olivia, what a surprise"

she watched Dobby leave then looked at Draco and smiled some. she held up her letter. " did you get yours let?"

"of course", he smiled. "only natural that we get accepted. not only that, we'll be sorted into Slytherin"

she looked at him. " well I know you will be. your family has been in there forever." she smiled some.

"you will be too", he said. "you and i have always been together so of course we'll be sorted into Slytherin together"

she looked at him. " maybe- so when are you going to go get your stuff in Diagon Alley?"

"tomorrow. will you and your family be joining us?"

" I think so. " she then looked down and saw Dobby with a glass ." thanks " she took it from him. Draco watched Olivia feeling nervous. ever since they were young, their parents had been planning on a wedding for the two of them. they had always said once they finished school, the two of them would be married  
she drank some of the water and gave the glass back to Dobby " Thank you Dobby." she was nice to Dobby and her house elf too. she looked at him. " you ok Draco?"

"does this bother you at all?" he asked. "about our parents arranging a marriage between us?"

" a little bit... but its a ways to go ... " she looked at Dobby. " what do you think about it?" she asked both of them.

"miss Olivia will be a good wife", Dobby smiled. "young master will be happy" Olivia smiled at dobby. she was only able to be nice to him

whenLucius Malfoy was away. she really didn't like him because he was rube to a lot of people. Narcissa was nice to some people. she was not like Lucius. Draco was following in his fathers footsteps because he thought it was right. she sighed and that. Draco was open with her about anything. she hoped it would stay the same.

"What do you expect will happen in our marriage?" Draco asked

she looked at him " that I don't know... " she sighed. " soon I have to go home and get ready.."

"Very well" he nodded

" I will see you tomorrow though ok?" she looked at Dobby and patted his head and smiled. " Bye Dobby." she went home to her house. she walked in and put her letter on the table and went to the kitchen to her house elf " Hokey what's for dinner?"

"Master's favorite" she answered. "Young mistress enjoyed her visit to the Malfoys?"

she smiled some " yea " she sighed " so mom is out again? it will just be you and me?" she sat at the table and looked at her. Hokey nodded taking her coat and taking it to the closet. The family's pet snake Nagini hissed as she sat in her cage. she went to the snake Nagini . she went to a other cage and got a rat for her and put it in the cage " there you go girl." she sighed. her grandfather gave them the snake to keep it save.

_thank you_ she hissed flicking her tongue, licking her fingers

she smiled and watched the snake. " I wish I could take you to school with me too... just like the Tiger."

_school? you're going to Hogwarts now?_ Nagini slithered, devouring the rat in the cage. she nods and picked up the kitten which was tiger. "yea I am scared though..."  
_what's there to be scared about? nothing but mudbloods and pure bloods. you're better than all of them_

she smiled some a little and looked at her. " that and I am promised to Draco... how should I feel about that? "

_the Malfoys are a respected family. your grandfather liked them for a reason_

she looked at the snake and puts Tiger with a sigh. " why did he make a deal with them? "

_he trusted them. the Malfoys are loyal to him_. she hissed as she curled up in her cage

she sighed and looked at the snake " can you tell me about my grandfather?"  
_he was the greatest sorcerer in the world. he set out to change the world until one wizard destroyed his powers and his body_

she looked at her " do I look like him or have any of his powers?"

_you have the power to talk snakes. your grandfather had that. you also have his eyes_

" I do? " she kind of smiled a little and sighed. " will I ever get to know him?"

_someday he will come back once he's strong enough_. she flicked her tongue

she looked at her " so he in trusted us to take care of you?"  
Nagini nodded and stretched to Olivia's necklace. _it belonged to your great grandmother_

she looked at her sliver necklace that was around her neck. " really?"  
_your grandfather gave it to you not long after you were born _she smiled and looked at it. she pets tiger then lets tiger to play and gets up and goes to the kitchen. "hokey can I help?"

"young mistress should relax. Hokey will handle it"  
she sat at the table an looked at her " ok.."  
Hokey smiled. she loved working for her. she was much nicer than the other wizard families would've been. Hokey set the food on the table for her

she smiled at her " smells good." she started to eat it. she stops then looked at her. " what some?"  
"oh Hokey couldn't possibly. Hokey made it for young mistress"

"here" she puts some on a plate and gave it to her. " we can share. " she started to eat hers. when she was done she said night to Hokey and Nagini and picked up Tiger. she then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like the story I plan on going though the movies. oh and i made a mistake in ch 1 about the necklace. we picked the cruse necklace in the 6th movie. so that is what the nacklace looks like . right not she dont know her grandfather was voldemort. she dont know his name right now **

ch 2

she woke up to the sunlight though the window. she sighed and got up as she yawns. She got dressed and brushed her teeth then went to snake. " morning..."

_good morning_ Nagini looked at her . _off to see the Malfoys?_

she nods " yea " she smiled some and looked at Hokey.

"would you like breakfast young mistress?"

"of course she would! don't be so stupid!" Olivia's mother, Amelia smacked Hokey over her head . Olivia looked at her mother then hokey. She felt bad for her. She went to the table and sat down. She looked at the snake. And spoke to her in her tongue. She was gald her mother couldn't speck to Nagini . _" is she like her dad?"_

_very_ Nagini nodded. _he always looked down on the lesser, letting them know how filthy and common they were_

she sighed _maybe I don't want to met him then._ she said in her tongue. she looked at Hokey which was making food.

Amelia sat in the kitchen reading the wizarding newspaper. "Olivia, what are you doing with that snake?"

she looked at her " talking to her..." she looked at her mother. " grandfather could take to snakes too."

"hmm! i never could. then again your grandfather never cared much about anything"

she looked at her mother. " why did he give us Nagini?" she asked her.

"i don't know. he loved that snake more than me. i would've killed it if i had the chance" she looked at her mother then the snake. she was drawn to the snake. she didn't know why though. what if her mother tried to kill her when she went to school? she knew she had to do something.

_what are you thinking?_ Nagini looked at her.

she looked at her_ I have to find you a safe place while I am in school. I don't know but I feel drawn to you like I have to keep you safe from mother..._ she said in her tongue.

_let me out. i will find my way back to my master_ Nagini pressed her face to the cage looking out

_but you said he was weak? that's why he sent you to us... I could try and seek you into school with me...?_

_he needs me. i need to find him_. she bit at the cage

she got up and went to her cage. _he is calling you? what wrong with him?_

_he needs me. he needs to live_ Nagini bite at the cage Nagini hissed. _set me free. i need to be free_

she looked at her_ I will not let no one hurt ok I promise to you. he sent you here to keep you safe... that is what I will do_ Nagini hissed, flicking her tongue, licking her fingers. she picked up her up and puts her around her neck and smiled. she was getting big. she took her up to her room and puts her on the night stand. Tiger meows and looked at the snake. Nagini hissed stretching herself to Tiger  
don't you eat the cat! she picks up Tiger. " my pet!" after a while she hears her name.

"Olivia! Amelia called. "come downstairs and eat! you need to meet the Malfoys soon!"she sighed and put Tiger down and picked up the snake and walked out the room to the kitchen.

"would the snake like breakfast too?" Hokey asked nervously. she puts her in her cage then got a rat and put it in her cage. she closed the cage and washed her hands then came back to eat.

"i have work today", Amelia said drinking coffee. "you'll be home by yourself. go to bed early"

she looked at her " I would be going to Hogwarts after I get my stuff..."

"oh yeah", she said. "well have fun then. i'll write you in case...i don't know. something important happens"

she nods " love you mom." she watched her leave then went to the Snake she looked her house elf. " I need you to turn her into something small until I get to school. "

"where will you keep her?" Hokey asked

" I will figure that out when I get there. turn her into a ring? then I will call you to the school to undo it when I find a place for her... I have to keep her away from mum.. you heard her... if given the chance she would kill her."

"yes, of course young mistress" Hokey snapped her fingers. Nagini hissed as she was shrunken down into a ring. she picked up the ring and looked at it " I promised I will keep you safe." she then puts it in her pocket and looked at Hokey " thanks. " she got up and puts the cage up so her mother wouldn't see it not that she cared anyways. she washed her hands then got her letter and her bag.

"young mistress", Hokey said

she looked at her " yes? what is it?"

Hokey looked at her shyly and hugged her. "have fun at school. Hokey will miss you"

she picked up her house elf and hugged her back " I will miss you too" she puts her down and went to get Tiger. she picked her up and walked to Draco's house. Dobby opened the door smiling. "hello mistress Doe. Master is expecting you" she nods and walked in to wait on Draco in the living room. she held Tiger and pets her.

when she walked in she saw Narcissa was busy combing Draco's hair back. "Olivia", she smiled. "how good it is to see you again"

she smiled " hello Narcissa" she watched her combing his hair back and smiled.

"you'd better not tell anyone about this" Draco said frowning

she giggled some " sure Draco " she held on to Tiger and smiled at her " should I Tiger?" she meows. she giggled at Tiger then looked at him. Draco glared while smiling. Lucius comes downstairs sure enough wearing some of his best clothes to make sure everyone knew he was rich. She giggled again at Draco then stopped when she saw his dad coming down the stairs to them

"Olivia", he said not smiling. "always a delight to see you"

" hi.." she said and looked at Draco. she held onto Tiger. she felt awkward

"are you ready to go?" Narcissa asked. "after we finish shopping, you need to catch the train" She nods. She had all her stuff. She put her great grandmothers necklace in her bag . She had to keep that safe to. She could just feel it. Draco walked with her as they head to their carriage. Draco sat with Olivia as his parents sat together. they rode off to London to go to Diagon Alley. she looked at Draco and half smiled as she pets Tiger.  
Draco smiled at her, then looked at Lucius. he tried to be like his father, sitting up straight and looking away.  
She sighed some and looked out the window. She wished she had her family. She wanted to know why her grandfather a banded them. She wanted to know more about him. Why was she connect to the snake like him? She just watched out the window. The only family she has is hokey and Nagini.

"which subjects are you going to be taking?" Draco asked. "i'm looking forward to potions"

She looked over at him and sighed. " I really don't know yet-"

"i heard you are getting a new defense against the dark arts professor. Quirrell i believe his name is"

She looked at him" really ? " she pets tiger again and watched her. She smiled at her kitten.

"he knew your grandfather along with the rest of us" Lucius said

She looked up from tiger and looked at him. " would he be able to tell me something about him?" She asked with some hope he could.

"probably", he nods. She would have ask the snake but she didn't no how much she would tell her about him.  
By the time they got to Diagon Alley, Draco was anxious to get out of the carriage. She looked at her list. She didn't really care were to go. She held tiger and just followed Draco were he wanted to go. She got her stuff with Draco. The last place we went was to get was there wands. Their wands pick them then they took their stuff to the train. Draco took his owl. She loved his owl it was black with some white in him.

"so we agreed on it?" Draco asked as they walked through the train station. "You'll use my owl if you ever want to write your family?"

She nods " thanks Draco. " she smiled some and they took there things and they got on the train. She sat down and sighed. She wanted tiger but they had her with the rest of the pets. She had her hand in her pocket and held the ring. She looked at him  
Draco smiled at her then turned to the two boys that had joined them. Crabbe and Goyle were friends with Draco's family and knew they would get along great. She could careless at the time She was so lost in her thoughts. She looked out the window.  
She had to talk to this teacher about her grandfather. She wanted to know his name. why he in trusted them with his snake and the necklace. Why was he gone all these years? Was he even alive ?

"Olivia", Draco said excited. "are you listening? did you hear what Crabbe said?"

She looked at him " what?" She still had a holding of the ring.

"that Harry Potter kid", Draco said. "he's on the train right now, coming to Hogwarts." if Nagini could move, she would've hissed and slithered out of Olivia's hands, angrily

She looked at him " he is?" She rolled the ring round her hand. She then looked out the window.

"interested in becoming friends?" Draco asked. "it'd be nice to have a famous person as a friend, wouldn't it?"

She looked at him " I don't know maybe? What do you think?" She asked all three of them

"yeah", all three of them answered.  
"

ok then we can try -" she got up to change into her ropes. She walked back when she was done then looked out the window.

"you look good", Draco said looking at her. he, Crabbe and Goyle already changed into their robes.

She sat down and smiled only a little. " sure Draco-" she smiled again then looked out the window. the sun had gone down by the time they reached the area around Hogwarts. it was now dark, and a giant named Hagrid approached them, to escort them across the Black lake. they walked to the boats. She sat down with Draco in one and smiled at the school. It was huge.

"look at it", Draco whispered as he held the lantern to light their way. "this place was built for people like us, Olivia" She looked at him. He was so much like his father. Could she really marry him if he would be? He was a friend to her. She also wanted to ask her grandfather why she had to marry him. once they reached the shore, Draco helped Olivia out of the boat. the kids walked into the castle for the first time, entering the hallway where an older woman was waiting for them

She looked at them. " welcome to hogwarts. Shortly you'll pass though these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor,hufflepuff, ravenclaw and slytherin. " Draco smiled at Olivia when she said slytherin. "While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points win the house cup. " then this boy yells " trever!" He gets the toad and goes back " sorry" The woman looked at him then started to talk again " the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. " she walked off into the room.

Draco looked across the stairs at a boy with dark hair and glassed and smirked turning to Crabbe, Goyle and Olivia. "it's true then, what they're saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" everyone whisper when he said that. Olivia looked at the boy. her hand was still in her pocket. she couldn't wait until she was stored then she would have to find a safe place for the snake to stay. she held the ring in her hand.  
"this is Crabbe, Goyle and Olivia", Draco said naming his friends and walking in front of Harry. "and i'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"  
Olivia snapped out of her thought when she heard her name and looked at Draco. she sighted to herself. a boy with red hair chucked when he heard his name. he was standing next to Harry.  
"think my name's funny, do you?" Draco glared. "no need to ask for yours. red hair...and a hand-me-down robe. you must be a Weasley." he turned back to Harry. "i think you'll find some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. you don't want to go about making friends with the wrong sorts. i can help you there" he held out his hand for Harry

Harry looked at the hand then then him " I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself , thanks". The woman came back and patted draco's shoulder with a list. He went back to his friends.

" we're ready for you now. Follow me. " she went in and we followed her in to the front.

Draco looked at Olivia and looked around as the entered the Great Hall. the older students were sitting at their tables. candles floated in the air above them and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky. at the front of the hall, all the teachers sat. in front of them was a stool with an old hat sitting on it. We all walked to the front and the woman went up a few steps. " will you wait along here , please? Now , before we began professor dumbledore would like to say a few words " he stood up

"i have a few start-of-term notices i wish to announce", Dumbledore said. "the first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the ride-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. thank you". She looked at the cat that was at the feet of mr. Filch. She was a pretty cat. She then looked back in front and looked at the teachers.

The woman then started talking again. " when I call your name you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head..and you will be sorted into your houses" she called up some of kids then then called Draco. He went up and sat down the hat didn't even touch him with out him saying slytherin. She then called Olivia up she went up and a teacher looked at her. He has on a turban on his head. The headmaster also looked at her. She sat down and it said slytherin. She went to her table and sat down next to Draco. Then they called up Harry potter .Draco watched with Olivia as Harry sat on the stood. the hat was having a difficult time trying to sort out Harry. he begged not to be sorted which made the Hat sort him into Gryffindor. Draco frowned and turned away from the Gryffindor table

she watched the others get placed and sighed. the teacher kelp looking at her which made her uneasy. why was he watching her? she then looked over to the back of the room to the cat. she looked at the cat missing Tiger. she sighed and just watched the cat.  
another teacher was looking at Olivia as well. Severus Snape sat next to the other teacher watching her with focused eyes. she sighed and looked away from the cat and looked at the teachers that were looking at her. she then lays her head on the table with a sigh. her hand was in her pocket playing with the ring again. after all the students had been sorted she picks up her head and Professor McGonagall tapped his glass getting everyone's attention. "your attention please." Professor Dumbledore stood and raised his arms. "let the feast begin." magically, food appeared on the tables.  
she didn't feel like eating she watched Draco started to eat. she still had her hand in her pocket. she sighed and let the ring go after a while then ate only a little. after a while ghost started to show up. she sighed. she looked back and saw the two teachers that was looking at her they where talking to each other.

"you know what i heard?" Draco said. he pointed to the teacher with dark hair. "he's the head of Slytherin. he's the one in charge of us"  
she looked at Draco. " great.." the one that was staring at her was in charge of them. she sighed. she just wanted to find a safe spot for the snake that was all she was worried about. she promised her she would keep her safe.  
Draco turned away and continued eating. after dinner, one of the Slytherin prefects let the first years downstairs to the Slytherin common room. the boys and girls were put into separate rooms.  
she walked out of the girls room and sat at a table. she looked around and she was alone. she pulls out the ring and set it on the table. she sighed and thought what to do. Nagini was getting very impatient. she hadn't been able to move or do anything since she was turned into a ring.

she sighed then picked up the ring and went out of the dorm to the girls bathroom that no one used. she went in and called Hokey. Hokey appeared out of thin air. she looked around nervously before smiling at Olivia. "hello young mistress!"

"shhhhh " she took the Elfs hand " take me somewhere around the school that no one can no or find us." Hokey held onto Olivia and snapped her fingers. they were transported to Hagrid's house. behind it was the dark forest that Dumbledore said not to go in. looked. she looked at her elf. she gave her the ring. " I need to talk to her. turn her back please."  
Hokey held the ring and snapped her fingers. she dropped the ring, letting it turn back into the snake. Nagini hissed in anger at Hokey for turning her into a ring. Olivia got in front of Hokey " stop Nagini it was the only way for me to bring you here to keep you safe. " she held her hand out to the snake.  
Nagini hissed and slithered her way up her arm, across her shoulders. she flicked her tongue, gently licking her. she smiled at the snake. she patted her head. " Nagini " she giggled some. she looked at her and sighed. " I don't know what to do with you..."

_next time just ask the elf to send me there. it was so cramped_ Nagini hissed slithering down to the ground.

" I am sorry Nagini .. I told you I would keep you safe... and I have right? I have kelp you safe so far" she watched her.

_yes_ Nagini slithered, wrapping herself around her leg. _and i thank you for that. your grandfather would be so pleased_

She pats her head and sighed some. " I don't what to do with you when I am at school..."

_let me stay here in the forest. i will have plenty of food and i'll be close to you. i can come and see you when you're alone_. Nagini slithered up her arm and flicked her tongue, kissing her cheek

" you sure- there's other bigger animals then you in there-" she pats her head and sighed

_i can handle it she hissed. don't you worry your pretty little head about it_

She sighed " ok- if you say so -" she sighed and looked at her.  
Nagini hissed and slithered, wrapping herself around Olivia's body, the best way she can hug her. _i love you, young master. if i ever see your grandfather again, i'll tell him how great you are_

She smiled some and hugged her back. " I hope you will be safe out here-" she sighed and looked out to the woods. She then looked at hokey. " you will check in on her every now and again right?"

"yes, young mistress", Hokey nodded. "anything the young mistress asks for, Hokey will do." Nagini flicked her tongue.

_you should get back to school. you don't want to get caught out here_

She nods and let her get off her then took hockey's hand. " be careful love you" she watched her go to the woods and sighed. " take me back to the castle" Hokey snapped her fingers, taking her back to the Slytherin common room.

"is there anything else young mistress needs?" she asked

"Not right now. Just look in on nagini form time to time " she hugs her.

Hokey nodded and hugged her. "Hokey loves young mistress"

" I love you too" she smiled at her " you better go before someone sees you too" Hokey nodded and snapped her fingers, vanishing into thin air. she sighed and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you like it please r&amp;r**

Olivia woke up in the morning and got dressed and went to see if Draco was waiting for her. Draco was down in the common room wait. "Are you ready?" he asked. "We need to hurry. Our first class starts soon"  
She nods and went him to their first class. She sat down next to him and sighed. Draco looked around confused. A cat sat on the desk, but there was no teacher. "What do you think's going on?" he asked. She looked at him "I don't know." A few minutes go by and Ron and Harry come in.

"Phew we made it", Ron sighed. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" The cat suddenly jumped up off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall. The students watched her with wide eyes. "That was bloody brilliant", Ron said. "Well thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you might be on time." "We got lost", Harry explained. "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

After that, they went to their next class. It was potions. Olivia sat with Draco and looked around she looked at the teacher. Snape slammed open the door walking inside. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess, the predisposition..." he turned and looked at Olivia and Draco.

She looked at him listening to him as he talked. Harry on the other hand was writing down something in a notebook. Snape continued looking at Olivia as he continued talking. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." he looked at Harry. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" Hermione pushed Harry to get him to stop writing. Olivia watched them then looked back at the teacher.

"Mr. Potter", Snape said looking at Harry. "Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry shook his head unable to answer. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" "i don't know sir", Harry answered. "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" "I don't know sir." "Pity...clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Clearly Hermione knows", Harry said talking back. "Seems a pity not to ask her." As Olivia watched them, her thoughts went somewhere else. Would Nagini really be ok? She then snapped out of her thoughts.  
Snape glared as the rest of the class laughed at Harry's smart aleck comment. "Silence." he frowned and approached Harry. "For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of the living death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite." He looked at the class who was watching him and Harry. "Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" he asked. Olivia started to write it down. When potions was over, she sighed. She got up and packed her bag and went to walk out the door.

"Professor Snape's a great teacher, isn't he?" Draco asked. Snape watched them with as focused eye. She didn't answer. She looked at Snape then away. She walked out with him then looked at Draco. "He kept his eyes on us", she said. "Why?" "My father knows him", Draco said. "He's a friend of our family as well as your grandfather." "I hate people just stare at me" she said as they walked to their next class. She sat down and sighed. She looked around. Professor Quirrell entered the classroom. He looked at Olivia and began stuttering as he talked. She watched the teacher. Oh great another teacher staring at her. She listened to him as he talked. He stuttered as he taught the class, showing the magical creatures he kept in the cages. Quirrell was the nervous type and stuttered with every other word.

When class was over, Olivia got up and packed her stuff. She looked at the teacher. He was looking at her. He gave a smile that was not very pleasant. He turned and walked into his office. Draco rolled his eyes and walked away. "Who hired him?" he asked. She looked at Draco. "There's something about him." She looked back to the office. "What do you mean?" he asked. "He's just a stuttering fool." She felt drawn to him like she was to Nagini. She sighed and walked to their next class.  
"Whoa!" Draco smiled as they walked outside. There were brooms lined up for the Slytherins and Gryffindors. She sighed and went to one and stood. She sighed. That teacher…she had to talk to him. "Good afternoon, class", the teacher said walking down the line of brooms. "Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." "Welcome to your first flying lesson", she said. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broom. Come on now, hurry up." They all did and watched her. Olivia looked at Draco then at the others with a small sigh. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!" Madam Hooch said. Olivia and Draco both did it and their booms came up. She smiled at him.

"On my mark, I want you to mount it." All the students got on their broomsticks. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. 3, 2" she blew slightly into her whistle. Neville, the young boy from Gryffindor thought that meant go and kicked up. He flew around and couldn't come down he hit the castle. His rope got stuck and he hung down then fell to the ground the teacher went to him and took him to the hospital wing. Olivia looked at Draco. He picked up a clear ball.

"Did you see his face?" Draco laughed. "Maybe if the fat lug had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass." Olivia looked at Draco and sighed some. Harry when to him "Give it here, Malfoy", he said. "No", Draco said. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He stood on his broom showing off his flying skills. "How about on the roof?" he suggested. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Harry got on his boom and went to him "Give it or I will knock you off your boom!" "Is that so?" Draco smirked. Harry reached out to grab the ball, making Draco swing upside down. "Have it your way then." He threw it into the air.  
Harry went after it and got it before he hit the side of the castle. He shook his hand that he had it and went down to the ground. Olivia looked at Draco with a sigh. "What?" he asked. "It was just a joke." The Gryffindors surrounded Harry, cheering him on. Professor McGonagall approached them. "Harry Potter?" she called out. "Follow me." Harry looked down and followed her inside.

After that, Olivia went to her dorm. She sat down at a table with a sigh. "What?" Draco asked following her. "I didn't hurt anybody. It was just a joke." She looked at him. "I am not mad at you Draco", she said. "I am thinking about something else." "About what?" he asked sitting with her. She looked at him. "I can't tell you." She looked down at the table not looking at him. Draco looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I hope you can talk to me about it someday", he said. She looked up at him and sighed "Maybe. I am sorry." Draco patted her shoulder and went downstairs for some free time with Crabbe and Goyle. She watched him go then just walked the halls looking around. She then walked out of the castle and looked at the grounds


	4. Chapter 4

**hope you like it please r&amp;r**

Olivia woke up in the morning and got dressed and went to see if Draco was waiting for her. Draco was down in the common room wait. "Are you ready?" he asked. "We need to hurry. Our first class starts soon"  
She nods and went him to their first class. She sat down next to him and sighed. Draco looked around confused. A cat sat on the desk, but there was no teacher. "What do you think's going on?" he asked. She looked at him "I don't know." A few minutes go by and Ron and Harry come in.

"Phew we made it", Ron sighed. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" The cat suddenly jumped up off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall. The students watched her with wide eyes. "That was bloody brilliant", Ron said. "Well thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you might be on time." "We got lost", Harry explained. "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

After that, they went to their next class. It was potions. Olivia sat with Draco and looked around she looked at the teacher. Snape slammed open the door walking inside. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess, the predisposition..." he turned and looked at Olivia and Draco.

She looked at him listening to him as he talked. Harry on the other hand was writing down something in a notebook. Snape continued looking at Olivia as he continued talking. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." he looked at Harry. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" Hermione pushed Harry to get him to stop writing. Olivia watched them then looked back at the teacher.

"Mr. Potter", Snape said looking at Harry. "Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry shook his head unable to answer. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" "i don't know sir", Harry answered. "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" "I don't know sir." "Pity...clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Clearly Hermione knows", Harry said talking back. "Seems a pity not to ask her." As Olivia watched them, her thoughts went somewhere else. Would Nagini really be ok? She then snapped out of her thoughts.  
Snape glared as the rest of the class laughed at Harry's smart aleck comment. "Silence." he frowned and approached Harry. "For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of the living death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite." He looked at the class who was watching him and Harry. "Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" he asked. Olivia started to write it down. When potions was over, she sighed. She got up and packed her bag and went to walk out the door.

"Professor Snape's a great teacher, isn't he?" Draco asked. Snape watched them with as focused eye. She didn't answer. She looked at Snape then away. She walked out with him then looked at Draco. "He kept his eyes on us", she said. "Why?" "My father knows him", Draco said. "He's a friend of our family as well as your grandfather." "I hate people just stare at me" she said as they walked to their next class. She sat down and sighed. She looked around. Professor Quirrell entered the classroom. He looked at Olivia and began stuttering as he talked. She watched the teacher. Oh great another teacher staring at her. She listened to him as he talked. He stuttered as he taught the class, showing the magical creatures he kept in the cages. Quirrell was the nervous type and stuttered with every other word.

When class was over, Olivia got up and packed her stuff. She looked at the teacher. He was looking at her. He gave a smile that was not very pleasant. He turned and walked into his office. Draco rolled his eyes and walked away. "Who hired him?" he asked. She looked at Draco. "There's something about him." She looked back to the office. "What do you mean?" he asked. "He's just a stuttering fool." She felt drawn to him like she was to Nagini. She sighed and walked to their next class.  
"Whoa!" Draco smiled as they walked outside. There were brooms lined up for the Slytherins and Gryffindors. She sighed and went to one and stood. She sighed. That teacher…she had to talk to him. "Good afternoon, class", the teacher said walking down the line of brooms. "Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." "Welcome to your first flying lesson", she said. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broom. Come on now, hurry up." They all did and watched her. Olivia looked at Draco then at the others with a small sigh. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!" Madam Hooch said. Olivia and Draco both did it and their booms came up. She smiled at him.

"On my mark, I want you to mount it." All the students got on their broomsticks. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. 3, 2" she blew slightly into her whistle. Neville, the young boy from Gryffindor thought that meant go and kicked up. He flew around and couldn't come down he hit the castle. His rope got stuck and he hung down then fell to the ground the teacher went to him and took him to the hospital wing. Olivia looked at Draco. He picked up a clear ball.

"Did you see his face?" Draco laughed. "Maybe if the fat lug had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass." Olivia looked at Draco and sighed some. Harry when to him "Give it here, Malfoy", he said. "No", Draco said. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He stood on his broom showing off his flying skills. "How about on the roof?" he suggested. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Harry got on his boom and went to him "Give it or I will knock you off your boom!" "Is that so?" Draco smirked. Harry reached out to grab the ball, making Draco swing upside down. "Have it your way then." He threw it into the air.  
Harry went after it and got it before he hit the side of the castle. He shook his hand that he had it and went down to the ground. Olivia looked at Draco with a sigh. "What?" he asked. "It was just a joke." The Gryffindors surrounded Harry, cheering him on. Professor McGonagall approached them. "Harry Potter?" she called out. "Follow me." Harry looked down and followed her inside.

After that, Olivia went to her dorm. She sat down at a table with a sigh. "What?" Draco asked following her. "I didn't hurt anybody. It was just a joke." She looked at him. "I am not mad at you Draco", she said. "I am thinking about something else." "About what?" he asked sitting with her. She looked at him. "I can't tell you." She looked down at the table not looking at him. Draco looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I hope you can talk to me about it someday", he said. She looked up at him and sighed "Maybe. I am sorry." Draco patted her shoulder and went downstairs for some free time with Crabbe and Goyle. She watched him go then just walked the halls looking around. She then walked out of the castle and looked at the grounds


End file.
